A História de Nós Dois
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Terminada Ele salvou-a e pediu-lhe uma chance apenas. Em troca, ela deixou que ele a ensinasse a amar...e juntos puderam contar a história de um verdadeiro amor...ShortFicDG
1. Notas Iniciais

****

A História de Nós Dois

Sinopse

Ele salvou-a e pediu-lhe uma chance apenas. Em troca, ela deixou que ele a ensinasse a amar...e juntos puderam contar a história de um verdadeiro amor...

****

Notas Iniciais da Autora RbcM

Bem esta é uma FanFic peculiar, diferente de qualquer outra que eu já tenha escrito. É uma ShortFic de três capítulos, bem rápida, bem pequena (no Word não passou de dez folhas), mas mesmo assim foi dividida em três partes: **I-Uma Chance Apenas; II-Aprendendo a Amar; III-A História de Nós Dois.**

A linguagem é única entre todas as minhas histórias, porque está escrita em Segunda pessoa, ou seja, **TU **pra lá **TU** pra cá e é isso. A idéia partiu das milhares de Fics de autoras portuguesas que eu venho lendo direto, daí fiquei motivada, fora que eu adoro o jeito como os portugueses falam...então, como eu não estou acostumada a escrever em Segunda pessoa...qualquer errinho...bem, me digam...rs...

Outra peculiaridade foi eu ser vencida (não totalmente, mas por dez folhas eu fui) e passar a usar o termo **GINEVRA** (tosco...se querem a minha opinião) para me referir à Gina (e **VIRGÍNIA** ainda é sexy quando o Draco fala).

Adorei escrever essa história porque pela primeira vez eu acho que consegui ser rápida, ir direto ao ponto sem detalhar demais.

Então, espero que vocês gostem e apreciem a leitura de **A História de Nós Dois**.

Bjinhos...

****

Rebeca Maria!


	2. Uma Chance Apenas

****

A História de Nós Dois

Primeiro Capítulo

Uma Chance Apenas

Observou-a durante longo tempo. Meses talvez. Observou-a sentada ao longe, no meio do lago, olhando atentamente para o pôr do sol.

Dia após dia, durante meses, Draco Malfoy observou aquela menina ruiva apanhar a sua velha vassoura Comet 111 e voar para a rocha no meio do lago, à mesma hora, no fim da tarde quando o sol começava a se pôr no horizonte. E ela sempre fazia a mesma coisa, sentava-se sobre a rocha, abraçava-se aos joelhos e olhava com afinco e paixão para o sol.

Ele obviamente sabia que aquela garota era uma Weasley, contudo não sabia seu nome, e muito menos, sabia de onde vinha aquela admiração que ele desenvolvera por ela ao longo do tempo.

Era instigante vê-la repetir os mesmos atos todos os dias, e estar no mesmo lugar à mesma hora. Ao mesmo tempo que, por vezes, era doloroso perceber que os atos dela eram uma forma de fuga da realidade. Draco sabia bem disso, porque ele mesmo sabia o que era ser solitário, e ele percebia que a ruiva o era.

Todos os dias ele mesmo sentava-se debaixo da mesma árvore na beira do lago e ficava observando o sol se pôr, ao mesmo tempo que também observava a garota. E ele até chegou a pensar que ele não observava o sol, e em algum dia do passado ele passara a observar os belos cachos ruivos da garota, que brilhavam intensamente, num tom rubro, à luz do sol poente.

Assim que o sol se pôs, Draco viu a garota apanhar sua vassoura e voar novamente para o castelo, mas antes dando uma volta no lago e parando bem no alto para contemplar a lua. Ela também sempre fazia isso. E ele achava-a linda cada vez que a via iluminada pela luz da lua e seus cabelos brilhavam e seu corpo era envolto por uma luz branca, deixando-a parecida com um anjo...

__

"Simplesmente linda...- ele pensou."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco também não podia deixar de notar, em cada manhã, o modo silencioso como ela tomava café da manhã. Silencioso e novamente solitário. Como ele.

Ele podia estar rodeado de pessoas, com Crabe e Goyle um de cada lado, comendo feito porcos e raramente dirigindo-lhe alguma palavra, ou Pansy Parkinson enchendo a sua paciência nas primeiras horas da manhã.

"Não, Pansy, eu não quero comida na boca...chega disso e sai, ok?"

"Mas, Draquinho...- ela cruzou os braços e saiu sem dizer nada ao ver o olhar frio que o rapaz lhe lançara."

Assim que a garota saiu, Draco continuou observando a ruiva da Grifinória, mexendo insistentemente no seu prato, mas sem comer ou beber nada. Já há algum tempo que não a via comer bem, e ele queria acreditar que não se preocupava.

A verdade era que Draco não sabia porque o interesse na garota Weasley, mas entendia que de alguma forma ela chamava sua atenção. Talvez por ser solitária, e isso ficar tão claro nos atos dela, e ele mesmo se sentir solitário também.

Ele suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o seu próprio prato quando a ruiva levantou-se, apanhou suas coisas e saiu de cabeça baixa, provavelmente rumo a uma de suas aulas.

""""""""""""""""""""

E Draco achava engraçado ver a ruiva andando pelos corredores de mãos dadas a Harry Potter, enquanto o irmão dela, o que ele chamava de cabeça de fogo Weasley, andava com a amiguinha trouxa deles.

E era claro que Draco sabia que a ruiva era namorada do Potter. Tinha lido certa vez, num dos jornais bruxos. Tinha até o nome dela, mas ele não dera muita atenção e por isso não sabia ser Virgínia ou Victória ou Valéria ou o que fosse. Àquela altura não importava.

No entanto, Draco não entendia o porque dos olhos tristes da garota, da falta de sorrisos e altivez. Não entendia o porque de uma menina sentir-se tão infeliz como ela se sentia. E mesmo não entendia o porque desse sentimento estando ao lado de Harry Potter. Não que ele achasse que alguém deveria sentir-se feliz ao lado do Santo Potter, porque ele mesmo sentia-se enojado com a mínima idéia. Mas o Potter era famoso e tinha dinheiro, popularidade e fama de santo e herói, e Draco sabia o que isso significava para algumas meninas. Porém, pelo menos aparentemente, para ela não significava muita coisa.

A um certo instante, Draco notou que o quarteto parou no meio do corredor e o trio maravilha pôs-se a conversar alegremente, deixando a ruiva de lado, fora da conversa. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso, olhou para os três e saiu sem dizer nada e sem ser notada.

Draco observou as horas também, e viu que o sol se poria em alguns instantes. Sabia exatamente onde encontrá-la a essa hora.

Ele chegou aos jardins e ficou sob a mesma árvore de sempre. A ruiva já estava lá, sentada na mesma rocha, abraçada aos joelhos, olhando o pôr do sol com o mesmo afinco e paixão como quando Draco a vira ali pela primeira vez.

O sol se pôs, a lua surgiu imponente àquela noite. Última noite de lua cheia. Estava linda e muito grande, com um tom amarelado e intenso, tomando um céu com várias nuvens carregadas e algumas poucas estrelas.

Ela deu a volta no lago e parou à frente da lua. Observou-a durante algum tempo e, dessa vez, ela não voou de volta ao castelo. Pousou na grama, deixou a vassoura esquecida ali e foi em direção ao lago.

Draco sentiu seu coração disparar desesperado ao vê-la entrar na água e ao perceber que ela chorava silenciosamente. Ela tremia. A ruiva entrava cada vez mais, de modo que a água já quase batia no seu pescoço. Por vezes ele a viu afundar, mas em segundos voltar à superfície. Ele apanhou a vassoura e parou atrás dela.

"Não vais fazer isso, não é?- ele perguntou, e ela voltou-se para ele, surpresa. Draco então pôde notar que havia mais tristeza no olhar dela do que ele imaginara."

"Fazer o quê? Matar-me?"

"Sim, isso seria uma idéia estúpida."

"Uma idéia estupidamente viável e conveniente para mim.- ela falou pesarosa- Tu não entenderias. Além do mais, te importas mesmo com isso?- ele estendeu a mão para ela."

"Não importa o que eu diga, ruiva, nunca irias acreditar mesmo.- ele falou, ainda com a mão estendida."

"Vá lá, Malfoy, diga. Talvez eu acredite, demonstra que mereces que eu acredite em ti. Te importas com uma Weasley?"

"Eu me importo sim, ruiva."

"Vou morrer e não vou ver tudo."

"É, e se morreres agora não vai ter visto nada.- Gina olhou-o ainda mais surpresa e confusa."

"E difícil acreditar em ti, Malfoy. Além do mais, ninguém sentiria a minha falta. Não sentem nunca mesmo."

"Não namoras o Potter? Ele sentiria tua falta. E o teu irmão cabeça de fogo também, tenho certeza. E também..."

"Harry...bem, ele é um idiota e me faz sentir como se eu fosse uma propriedade. Já percebeste como ele não se importa comigo? E o Rony, bem, ele vai superar. Há muito que também não se importa comigo, nem mesmo nota o que se passa comigo."

"É, mas talvez tenha alguém mais que vá sentir a tua falta, ruiva."

"É? Meus pais? Irmãos? Não vejo ninguém mais, não tenho amigos nem mais ninguém."

"Isso não é verdade, ruiva.- ele parou e tentou sorrir para ela- Tu tens a mim."

"A ti?- ela olhou a fundo nos olhos dele e viu o medo que ele sentia, talvez de perdê-la."

"Sim. Vem, deixa que eu te salve só desta vez.- ele estendeu ainda mais a mão."

Houve um relâmpago no céu que iluminou todo o jardim, e em seguida um estrondoso trovão. A chuva começou fraca, mas não demorou segundos para ficar torrencial.

"Salvação? Eu não tenho salvação, Malfoy. Não mais."

Por um instante Gina segurou a mão de Draco e puxou-o para beijar-lhe os lábios. Um beijo intenso sob a chuva, que fez com que o rapaz finalmente parasse de se enganar e concluísse que estava mesmo apaixonado pela pequena Weasley.

Porém, num outro instante, viu-a sendo tirada de perto de seu corpo, para longe dos seus lábios, sendo arrastada pelas águas agora turbulentas do lago e afundando.

Ele ficou desesperado e não pensou em fazer mais nada que não encontrá-la e tirá-la da água. A sorte fora que ele pensara rápido e conseguira apanhar a ruiva antes que ela se afastasse muito.

Retirou-a da água e botou-a deitada na grama. Estava desmaiada, branca e muito gelada, com as pulsações fracas e pouca respiração.

"Anda lá, ruivinha... não digas que eu cheguei tarde e não pude fazer nada por ti..."

Foi quando Draco selou seus lábios aos dela, tentando soprar o máximo de ar para dentro da garota. Não sabia o que fazer, e achou que aquilo fosse o mais sensato para o momento.

E ele percebeu que aquilo fora o certo quando o que era para ser uma respiração boca a boca tornou-se um beijo, apaixonado e exigente e, sobretudo, aliviado.

"Por que fizeste isso, Malfoy?- ela abraçou-se a ele e perguntou, ainda tentando respirar melhor."

"Para te dar uma chance, ruivinha. Para nos dar uma chance. Uma chance apenas, é só isso que peço.- ele fitou os olhos castanhos dela e continuou- Eu amo-te, ruivinha. Amo-te não sei desde quando, mas agora sei que desde sempre eu busquei por ti e só agora pude perceber que um segundo a menos e eu te teria perdido..."

"Malfoy, eu..."

"Shhh...- ele passou levemente os dedos pelos lábios dela, impedindo-a de prosseguir- Eu amo-te. Deixa que eu tente ao menos...- e ela deixou que, novamente, ele a beijasse, com carinho e como ele não sabia que queria há muito tempo."

E ambos souberam que aquele fora o melhor beijo de suas vidas e o único que lhes tirou a sensação de solidão que ambos carregavam constantemente em seus corações.

Draco não soubera, até aquele momento, que aquela ruiva Weasley fora o que ele sempre procurara para afastar a sua solidão. E, o que nem mesmo ela ou ele sabiam, era que Gina sempre esperara que Draco a encontrasse.


	3. Aprendendo a Amar

**A História de Nós Dois**

**Segundo Capítulo**

**Aprendendo a Amar**

"Como assim não sabes o meu nome?- ela perguntou, parecendo indignada e divertida ao mesmo tempo."

"Não sei e é isso. Nunca me apeteceu saber, afinal, eu nunca pensei que _ela _seria tu, uma Weasley."

Draco tirou Gina da chuva e levou-a para a sala mais próxima. Já era tarde da noite e Hogwarts estava vazia e silenciosa, ainda mais por causa da chuva, os alunos todos estavam em seus salões.

"Agora isso importa?"

"Claro que não, ruivinha. Eu só quis dizer que eu sempre procurei por alguém, não sabia quem, e não imaginava que esse alguém seria tu. Por isso nunca me apeteceu saber sobre ti, ainda mais por seres namorada do Potter, não me importava."

"Nem mesmo quando bati em ti no teu quinto ano? Não procuraste saber quem fora?- ele olhou-a com a sobrancelha arqueada."

"Ah, então foste tu, ruiva desgraçada?- ele soou divertido, fazendo-a rir- Não, nem mesmo quando me bateste. Disse a mim mesmo que se soubesse o nome de quem me batera, este alguém sofreria e pagaria pelo inchaço no nariz que o soco me rendeu."

"A sério? Já não é mais assim?- ela falou e seguiu-se vários espirros. Draco procurou algo que pudesse servir de cobertor e encontrou uma manta num dos armários da sala. Nem mesmo questionou-se como ou porque aquela manta estava ali."

"Vais ficar doente."

"E tu?"

"Não te preocupes."

"Como não?"

"Apenas não. Agora, diz-me teu nome."

"Gi-gi...- e seguiu-se mais vários espirros."

"Anda lá, prossiga. Teu nome não é Gi-gi."

"Claro que não é.- mais alguns espirros- É Ginevra, mas todos chamam-me de Gina. Se quiseres, chama Gina mesmo."

"Não, para mim o único apelido que me apetece é ruiva, ou ruivinha, mais nenhum outro. Ginevra está bom.- ela olhou-o, esperando alguma reação a mais."

"Não vais rir?"

"De quê?"

"Do meu nome?"

"Por que motivo?"

"Por ser Ginevra...venhamos, isso não é um nome, é uma maldição.- ele deu de ombros."

"Não acho. Até gosto. É diferente."

"És louco."

"Sim, eu sei. Acabo de salvar uma Weasley de se matar.- ela baixou os olhos."

"Eu não pedi para fazeres isso por mim."

"Eu também não disse que não queria ter feito isso por ti...e principalmente por nós.- ela olhou-o."

"Obrigada.- e seguiu-se mais vários espirros."

"Vamos, é melhor ires para sua cama. Se estiveres doente amanhã levo-te a Ala Hospitalar. Levo-te à tua torre agora."

Gina e Draco andaram silenciosos até a entrada da Torre de Grifinória. A Mulher Gorda já estava dormindo e a garota acordou-a da melhor maneira que pôde pensar. A mulher agradeceu por tamanha gentileza e abriu a passagem.

"Dorme bem, Ginevra. Amanhã encontramo-nos."

"Tu também, Draco. Vemo-nos amanhã.- ela sorriu para ele e a Mulher Gorda fechou a passagem, sorrindo brevemente para Draco antes de voltar a dormir."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

No dia seguinte, Draco não viu Ginevra à mesa do café da manhã e muito menos durante os intervalos de aulas. Ao fim da tarde não viu a garota no lago e apenas um lugar lhe ocorreu: a Ala Hospitalar. Não soube bem porque lá, mas se tivesse ocorrido algo, certamente ela estaria lá.

Entrou e de longe viu os cabelos ruivos e enrolados da garota. Não havia ninguém na enfermaria, e por isso não havia perigo em aproximar-se. Ela dormia tranqüilamente e mantinha um fino sorriso na face. Aparentava estar bem, mas não tão bem, já que sua face estava muito pálida.

"Ginevra...?- ele chamou, ao que ela abriu os olhos, fitou-o e sorriu."

"Que bom que vieste..."

"Fiquei preocupado contigo, ruivinha. O que fizeste?"

"Nada, não tentei nada, Draco. Não te preocupes mais, não farei mais nada, eu prometo. Apenas adoeci, como disseste que seria. Acordei indisposta e vim para cá. E foi só."

"Menos mal. Quando serás liberada?"

"Logo mais tarde, para o jantar."

"Encontro-te no jardim?"

"Sim, claro. Precisamos conversar."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Então?"

"Sempre vi que me observavas daqui.- ela comentou, vendo Draco sentar-se ao seu lado, debaixo da árvore onde Draco ficava sempre."

"Não achava que tu me vias."

"Sempre vi. Por isso eu sabia que tu estarias aqui naquele momento."

"E achavas que eu não faria nada, não é mesmo?"

"Exatamente. Não me passava pela cabeça a possibilidade de um Malfoy salvar uma Weasley. Por isso ignorei tua presença."

"Um Malfoy nunca salvaria uma Weasley se não a amasse. E tu, Ginevra, tu me ensinaste a amar. Mesmo sem saber, fizeste-me enxergar algo mais que o meu próprio mundo."

"Não te entendo, Draco."

"Tu ficaste na minha frente e obrigou-me a olhar para ti, a observá-la, a admirá-la, a decorar teus gestos dia após dia, incessantemente nesse lago, sentada naquela rocha olhando para o sol poente, depois dando a volta no lago e parando lá em cima para observar a lua. E de manhã tu me obrigavas a olhá-la e constatar que estavas mesmo bem e que ficarias bem o dia todo para que, no fim da tarde, eu voltasse a te apreciar, admirar-te, amar-te silenciosamente. Me ensinaste tantas coisas sem saber, Ginevra, e eu agradeço-te por isso. Eu procurei por ti a minha vida toda, ruivinha, e não gostaria de te perder."

"Mas, Draco, não há meios...nós somos totalmente diferentes..."

"Não, ruiva, somos muito parecidos, ou temos o que o outro não tem e por isso nos completamos."

"És louco."

"Já disseste isso. E tu roubaste minha sanidade. Agradeço-te por isso também. Não sabes como me sinto bem ao teu lado e só agora percebo que era somente durante as horas que olhava para ti no lago que realmente faziam valer o meu dia, e esperar pelo dia seguinte para ver-te novamente."

"Draco, tu és um Malfoy, eu uma Weasley. Teu pai odeia minha família e te criou para ser um comensal. Eu fui criada para estar do lado de Dumbledore. Lutamos por lados diferentes. Tu odeias a minha família, repudias trouxas sangues ruins, e eu amo-os. Além do mais, sou namorada do Harry e tu o odeias."

"Isso é o de menos, Ginevra."

"Como de menos, Draco? Isso importa, e importa muito. Ou pensas que estarei contigo do lado de Voldemort?"

"Eu não falei nada disso. E não pensei nada disso."

"Então o que pensaste?"

"Em ficar ao teu lado, ruivinha. Não serei comensal."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Mais do que nunca, Ginevra."

"E quanto ao Harry."

"É tu quem decides isso. Tu és a namorada dele."

"Mas..."

"Amas o Potter, Ginevra?"

"Como?"

"Apenas responda. Amas o Potter?"

"Eu...não..."

"É sim ou não, Ginevra. Ou amas ou não. Não se pode amar parcialmente. Se estás confusa é porque não o amas. E é por isso que eu te peço, novamente, uma chance apenas, para que tu me ensines a te amar cada dia mais e para que eu possa ensinar-te a me amar também."

"O problema é esse, Draco."

"Diz-me."

"Eu não sei se amo o Harry porque..."

"Por que...?"

"Porque eu estou me apaixonando por ti, Draco Malfoy. E eu quero que me ensines a te amar. Eu sei que posso amar-te."

Draco sorriu para Gina e a abraçou. Ela sentiu-se imensamente bem com aquele abraço tão carinhoso que transmitia-lhe uma segurança que nunca ninguém transmitira, nem mesmo Harry.

Em seguida Gina beijou o rapaz com delicadeza, e ele mostrou-se um perfeito cavalheiro, deixando-a conduzir o momento.

"És um ótimo professor..."

"E tu és uma ótima aluna...eu amo-te."

"Draco, eu..."

"Shhh. Não te sintas obrigada a fazer algo que não queres fazer agora. Deixa que eu te ensine primeiro..."

Draco e Gina ficaram na orla do lago até de madrugada, e nem mesmo perceberam quando dormiram abraçados debaixo da árvore. Acordaram aos primeiros raios de sol, e sorriram um para o outro, demonstrando a felicidade por estarem juntos, por encontrarem o que estavam procurando, por se completarem, por não serem mais sozinhos, e sabendo que nunca mais o seriam, desde que estivessem juntos.

"Eu preciso ir..."

"Mas por que, Ginevra? Hoje é Sábado...podemos ficar o dia sozinhos sem que ninguém nos veja."

"Preciso fazer uma coisa."

"O que é?"

"Tu saberás, Draco, logo mais tarde."

"És má."

"É importante, Draco. Mais tarde tu sabes. Procura-me na sala de ontem depois do pôr do sol e eu conto-te."

"Não vais para a rocha hoje?"

"Não preciso mais ver o pôr do sol sozinha, Draco. Não sou mais sozinha. Tenho a ti. Procura-me na sala."

"Ginevra,- ela olhou-o- vai rápido."

"Eu vou."

**N/Rbc- **segundo cap desta fic...e eu gosto desse...gosto muito... (ou como diriam- gosto imenso). Não tardou...rs...

Eu acredito que todo Draco é romântico, só que alguns autores exploram mais esse lado dele do que outros...mas todos tem seu lado carinhoso e apaixonado (eu adoro que os meus sejam assim)..os erros, bem...falta de costume, mas nunca escondi que adoro o _português de Portugal _(com sotaque, por favor, que é a única coisa que eu falo), mas que bom que _achaste_ encantador, Rute...e aqui está mais um cap, e eu tbm preciso ler mais...rs...Paulinha Malfoy, que bom que _achaste_ perfeito e _ficaste_ emocionada...aqui está mais um capítulo...Bruna Granger Potter, eu acho o primeiro cap muito fofinho, mas prefiro esse...que bom que _adoraste_...Ka, pra você que não curte a segunda pessoa, vai na...(qual é a pessoa de _você?)_...rs...mas que bom que gostou da fic e eu tbm adoro essa frase do Draco...yne-chan...bom que _gostaste_, a dor dos dois foi só uma das coisas que os juntou...rs...miaka, bem, acredito que tudo comece quando pedimos uma chance a alguém...de alguma forma, mesmo que não haja palavras, a chance sempre é pedida (embora nem sempre seja aceita)...um grande amor começa desse modo também, com uma chance apenas...

Então, mais um capítulo, o penúltimo...não devo demorar com o próximo...a todos um ótimo fim de semana...uma ótima leitura...mais uma vez desculpe os erros da segunda pessoa, mas eu melhoro...rs...e eu ainda nao entendi a regra do site sobre os agradecimentos...mas enfim...OBRIGADA de todo modo a todos os comentários!

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	4. A História de Nós Dois

**A História de Nós Dois**

**Terceiro Capítulo**

**A História de Nós Dois**

Draco não se contentara em ir para a sala combinada apenas no horário marcado. Ele fora logo depois do almoço, e só então pôde notar o quanto aquela sala era estranha.

Nunca a tinha conhecido, e era incrível como ela tinha tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento: uma estante com bons livros, uma mesa com algumas frutas, chocolates e água, gostosas almofadas no chão e uma bela vista da janela, que dava para o lago de Hogwarts.

Durante toda a tarde pôs-se a ler os melhores livros da estante, enquanto deliciava-se com frutas e chocolates, uma ótima combinação. Ao fim da tarde ele levantou-se e apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, para observar o pôr do sol dali. Nem mesmo percebeu quando a porta se abriu.

"Posso ficar aqui?- ele olhou para a ruiva e sorriu."

"Se eu puder ficar abraçado a ti, sim."

"E se não?"

"Desfrutar apenas de tua companhia também seria ótimo.- ela riu e passou os braços dele em volta de sua cintura."

Draco apoiou seu queixo no ombro da garota e juntos observaram o pôr do sol, apenas o primeiro que veriam juntos. Ainda ficaram algum tempo contemplando a lua quando Gina resolveu iniciar a conversa.

"Eu disse pra ele que eu não era uma propriedade que ele pegava a qualquer hora ou exigia presença sempre que quisesse."

"E ele?"

"Ele disse que eu estava sendo injusta, que ele não era tão idiota como eu estava dizendo que ele era. Que ele sempre prestava atenção em mim, ou não seria meu namorado."

"E..."

"Daí eu perguntei pra ele qual era o meu nome."

"E ele disse Gina, não foi?"

"Sim. Ele não sabia que era Ginevra, nunca procurou saber, nunca me perguntou. Ele é um estúpido."

"Agora poderemos ficar juntos?"

"Sabes o meu nome completo?"

"Sim, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Como sabes?"

"Está escrito na tua vassoura. Lembro-me de ter lido rapidamente quando a peguei. Tinha _'G. Molly Weasley'_. Sabes o meu?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Como sabes?"

"Apenas palpitei, por ser o nome do teu pai."

"Tens bom palpite, ruivinha."

"Draco, como será daqui por diante? Como aceitarão nós dois?"

"Teus pais não se importarão, creio, eles entenderão. O maior problema serão teus irmãos desconfiados e meu pai. Não me importa a opinião de mais ninguém."

"A mim também não. Teu pai será o problema maior."

"Com certeza que sim. Ele ficará furioso quando eu disser que não quero ser mais comensal e ficará mais ainda quando descobrir que o motivo é uma Weasley."

"Acha que ele tentará algo contra nós?"

"Infelizmente, contra ti. E me obrigará a ser comensal."

"Mas tu não o serás, de certo?"

"Tens a minha promessa que não. Fiquei de me encontrar com ele amanhã, no passeio a Hogsmeade para dar minha palavra. Direi a ele que não seguirei as ordens dele."

"Não é perigoso, Draco? Mandas uma carta, é mais seguro. Ele não poderá vir atrás de ti e, se tentar, Dumbledore o pegará e o entregará ao Ministério, afinal, ele está foragido por conta da guerra."

"Tu acabas de me dar uma ótima idéia, ruivinha. Só prometa-me uma coisa: que vais ficar na Torre de Grifinória o dia todo amanhã, não vais sair por nada nesse mundo.- ela olhou para Draco e sorriu."

"Eu prometo."

"Eu amo-te, Ginevra."

"Amo-te, Draco. Ensinaste-me bem a te amar...- ela sorriu e ele a beijou com amor e desejo."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A manhã de Domingo viera rápido e Draco não tinha muito tempo. Fora cedo falar com Dumbledore e explicara para o diretor todo o plano. Se tudo desse certo seriam dois coelhos mortos com uma cajadada só.

Ele e Ginevra poderiam ficar juntos sem quaisquer problemas e Lúcio daria a localização exata de Voldemort, e assim a guerra estaria mais perto do fim do que todos imaginavam.

Pegou pergaminho e pena e escreveu para o pai, explicando-lhe que jamais seria comensal porque estava apaixonado por ninguém menos que Ginevra Weasley, e ela lhe dera forças para enxergar qual era o melhor caminho para ele.

Draco sabia que aquilo deixaria o pai tão furioso quanto nunca, e que certamente ele tentaria algo para estragar com a felicidade do filho. E Draco só desejou que todo o seu plano desse certo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ginevra, sai de perto da Floresta, é perigoso."

"Sério, Draco? Não vejo perigo algum.- a garota falou e andou alguns passos para dentro da floresta. Draco aproximou-se dela."

"Sai daí, Ginevra. Pode ter lobisomens aí."

"Draco, lobisomens só aparecem em noite de lua cheia. Primeiro: é dia. Segundo: não é lua cheia."

"Certo, mas saia daí de qualquer modo."

Gina ouviu algum barulho na floresta e olhou para trás. Draco ficou em alerta. A garota atentou-se a passos se aproximando, provavelmente sob uma capa de invisibilidade. Tentou reagir quando os passos estavam incrivelmente perto, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, e alguém a agarrou por trás e ela logo percebeu que era um comensal, que empunhara sua varinha contra seu pescoço.

"Melhor largares a varinha, meu filho. Ou ela sofrerá as conseqüências.- a voz de Lúcio era inconfundível. Draco largou a varinha imediatamente."

"Solta ela!"

"Protegendo uma Weasley, Draco? Que coisa feia! Não foi isso que eu te ensinei. Recusaste ser um comensal por uma Weasley pobretona, agora terá que acatar as consequências de tuas decisões e conviver com tuas dores para sempre.- dizendo isso, Lúcio embrenhou-se com Gina pela floresta, tão rápido que Draco não pôde alcançá-los."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"O que vais fazer comigo?- a garota gritou."

"Entregar-te ao lorde, o que mais seria? Ele vai adorar ver a amiguinha dele de tantos anos."

"Seu crápula...não pensa que vais conseguir assim tão facilmente."

"Ah não? E o que falta? Pegar-te? Não, isso eu já fiz. Eu peguei a pequena Weasley, namorada do Potter, o lorde vai ficar feliz em saber disso."

Gina mordeu o braço de Lúcio e ele soltou-a, dando um berro em seguida. Ela postou-se atrás dele e apanhou rapidamente a sua varinha dentro das vestes, apontando-a para Lúcio.

"Primeiro: Ginevra Weasley não é mais namorada de Harry Potter. Segundo: sinto dizer que pegaste a pequena Weasley errada, Lúcio Malfoy."

Lúcio olhou cauteloso para o dono da voz grossa atrás de si. Suas suspeitas eram horríveis demais e ficaram mais ainda quando confirmaram que o dono da voz imponente e forte era de ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco esperou apenas alguns minutos. Encostou-se na árvore mais perto, olhou o céu azul, com algumas nuvens branquinhas. Até que ouviu passos vindos da Floresta. Em segundos Alvo Dumbledore saiu do meio das árvores.

"Ah, olá diretor. Belo dia não achas?"

"Claro que sim, Sr. Malfoy. Dia perfeito.- então Draco olhou para quem Dumbledore trazia, aparentemente dopado."

"Papai...? O que fazes aqui? Vieste me visitar?- Draco soou irônico e frio."

"Tu vais me pagar, filho traidor. Tu e aquela ruivinha a quem dizes amar."

"Não, pai, tu vais pagar pelos teus erros. Deixa-me a mim e a Ginevra fora disso. Vais pagar entregando teu lorde."

"Nunca."

"Nunca digas nunca, Lúcio.- Dumbledore falou e levou Lúcio para dentro do castelo, direto para a sua sala, onde seria submetido ao _Veritasserum._"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Anos mais tarde...**

"Então, esta é a história de nós dois?- Ginevra perguntou, espichando-se para ler o que o marido escrevia"

"Sim, Ginevra.- ele virou-se para ela, dando um beijo em sua testa e parando para olhar a barriga dela, de oito meses."

"E pensar que em breve será a História de Nós Quatro...- eles riram."

"E quando eu entro na história, papai?- a garotinha tinha os cabelos da mãe, mas os olhos eram azuis, como os do pai."

"Tu? Eu não me lembro...tu te lembras, Ginevra, quando a história de nós três começou?"

"Eu não sei, mas acho que foi há uns...cinco anos...estou certa, Gillian?"

"Claro, eu tenho cinco anos.- a garotinha riu- Anda lá, papai, conta como tu conseguiste saber onde o bruxo mau estava...- Draco pegou a menina no colo- termina de contar a história de vocês os dois."

"Bem, meu pai foi interrogado sob o feitiço da verdade e acabou dizendo tudo. Depois foi para Azkaban e recebeu o beijo do dementador. Dumbledore e o santo herói Potter foram até Voldemort e eu não sei como eles acabaram com o _'lorde'_, só sei que acabou e Ginevra e eu pudemos ficar juntos para contarmos esta história para ti."

"História linda, papai..."

"Não poderia ser menos que isso, se esta é a história de Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy, meu amor.- Gina falou- Hora de dormir."

"Ahhh...mas mãe...pai..."

"Ginevra, só mais um pouco..."

"É, mamãe, só mais um pouco..."

"Está bem...terminas de contar logo a história, Draco, e bota-a para dormir."

"Está terminando, meu amor...é só até chegarmos à parte em que ela entra...a história de nós três ela já sabe.- Gina olhou para filha, no colo do pai e sorriu."

"Ela já dormiu."

"Eu sei. Ela sempre dorme nessa parte."

"Deixa-a dormir aqui conosco."

Draco colocou a filha no meio da cama. Gina deitou-se de um lado e Draco de outro. Olharam-se por um segundo, em que puderam ver amor em seus olhares, e entrelaçaram as mãos, envolvendo também a garotinha. Draco dormiu em questão de segundos, mas Gina permaneceu acordada durante algum tempo.

"Uma chance apenas...que valeu por toda a minha vida...ensinaste-me a te amar, Draco Malfoy, e esta é uma coisa que eu jamais esquecerei. A História de Nós Dois não termina por aqui, mas ao invés de dois ou três, serão cinco...- ela riu e fechou os olhos."

"Amo-te, Ginevra.- ele sussurrou, em meio ao sono."

"Amo-te, Draco Malfoy."

**...FIM...**

**N/ Rbc: **então é isso pessoal...o último capítulo...o fim...espero que tenham gostado da fic e obrigada pelos comentários (Rute, miaka e ayame-chan). Tenho mais algumas shorts...uma chamada DIVÓRCIO que eu não gosto mto porque se eu colocasse outros nomes para Draco e Gina daria no mesmo...não sei se vou posta-la...PARA SEMPRE...dessa eu até gosto...BAILES VINHOS E AMORES...q é legalzinha...mas enfim...se vcs quiserem opinar sobre qual delas eu posto primeiro, sintam-se à vontade...rs...

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
